Rock You Like a Hurricane
by Li'lDixonDarlin
Summary: Jeff Jarrett and his wife, Leighton have some alone time while Payton babysits little Denise. Warning: contains coarse language and sexual content.


***Third Person***

Leighton stood in catering, talking with Payton and their friend Jaslynn. The trio was talking about who they thought would win in the matches that night when they were interrupted by childish giggling. Leighton smiled then glanced towards the doorway to see a flash of blonde hair disappear.

A smile appeared on Leighton's face so she turned back to talking to Jaslynn and Payton, knowing that her daughter would 'sneak' into catering soon as she tried to sneak attack her mother. As they talked, the three women grinned when they heard giggling of Leighton's little girl Denise as she snuck her way into catering. Leighton suddenly spun around, scooping up her little girl which caused her to squeal with delight. Denise's blonde hair was up in pigtails and her hazel-blue eyes were shining with happiness and laughter.

"Hi mommy!" Denise chirped.

"Hello darling. Where's daddy?" Leighton asked curiously. Denise giggled and Leighton knew that her daughter had ran away from her daddy which would cause Jeff to worry his head off.

"Denise!? Where are you baby girl?" Jeff's voice called.

"Looks like she snuck away from Daddy again." Jaslynn chuckled.

"I think she likes giving her daddy a heart attack." Payton smiled.

Leighton shook her head with a smile then decided to take pity on her husband and let him know where their daughter was.

"I've got her, baby!" Leighton called. A few minutes later, Jeff rushed into catering with a look of relief on his face.

"Oh thank God!" Jeff sighed.

"You've got your hands full with this one, huh?" Jaslynn smiled.

"You'll be singin' the same tune when you and James get together and have a couple munchkins." Jeff quipped.

A dark pink blush crossed Jaslynn's features and she suddenly became quiet which caused the other three adults to chuckle.

"She hasn't admitted her feelings for him yet, darlin." Leighton smiled.

"She still hasn't told him yet?" Jeff questioned.

"No, I haven't...I just. I feel like if I tell him and he rejects me that we'll have an awkward friendship." Jaslynn sighed.

"Tell him hon. If he says no, I'll put my foot up his ass." Jeff said. Jaslynn chuckled at his response then looked up when she heard her brother call for her.

"Gotta go." Jaslynn said. She took off down the hallway so Leighton turned to her sister with a smile.

"Do you mind watchin Denise tonight? Jeff and I wanted to spend some time together..." Leighton said.

"I don't mind at all." Payton grinned.

***Later***

"Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" Denise said as Payton carried her away.

"Bye baby! Be good for auntie Payton!" Jeff called. The moment they were out of sight, Jeff closed the door to his and Leighton's hotel room then turned around to grin at his wife.

"I've got plans for you." Jeff smirked.

Their clothes had long been shed and they were currently on their bed, Leighton moaning and gripping the sheets under her tightly as Jeff flicked his tongue against her clit. Leighton let out a loud cry when he suddenly slid a finger inside her. Leighton writhed under his tough and gasped when he curled his finger, brushing against her g-spot.

"J..Jeff!" Leighton breathed. Jeff hummed in response which caused the coil in Leighton's lower belly to snap and her orgasm washed over her. Jeff lapped up her juices then pulled his finger out of her and made a show of sucking it clean.

"I'm not done with you yet, darlin." Jeff smirked. Leighton gave her husband a flirty grin then quirked an eyebrow when he grabbed his iPod and hooked it up to the radio in their room. Jeff scrolled through his music for a few minutes then placed it on the nightstand. Leighton's eyes widened a bit when she heard _Rock You Like a Hurricane_ by the Scorpions pierced the air.

"I put it on repeat because I plan on rockin' you like a hurricane." Jeff grinned.

Leighton dug her nails into his back as he thrust into her. Sweat rolled down their bodies from the strenuous activity and their moans melded with the music.

_Here I am_

_Rock you like a hurricane_

Jeff kissed and nipped at her neck, murmuring the song's lyrics in his wife's ear. Leighton gasped and rolled her hips to match his thrusts, the coil in her lower belly tightening while Jeff's thrusts soon became erratic as he slowly reached his orgasm. Propping himself up on one forearm, he reached between their bodies and began to play with her clit.

Leighton cried out his name as her orgasm swept over her, her vision going white for a few brief moments from pleasure. Jeff thrust a couple more times before his own orgasm washed over him and he murmured Leighton's name over and over. He held himself over her for a few moments then slowly pulled out of her then flopped down beside her, pulling her close. Leighton hummed in content and curled close to her husband, chuckling when the song reached it's chorus.

"What's so funny?" Jeff asked.

"You made good on your promise sweetheart." Leighton said.


End file.
